nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of major events occurring in or related to the Night World series. Prehistoric Times First World: * Dragons rule over the world * Azhdeha born * Hecate Witch-Queen born * Dragon Princess born * War between the witches and dragons * Dragons defeated and put to sleep Second World: * Hellewise and Maya Hearth-Woman born * Conlan born * Theorn (Thierry Descouedres) born * May 1st - Hana of the Three Rivers born * March - Maya becomes the first vampire * March 20th - Maya changes Theorn * March - Theorn and Hana learn they are soulmates; first death of Hana * First Night War breaks out * Red Fern (first lamia) born * Iluna Hearth-Woman born * Duel of Hellewise and Maya; death of Hellewise Third World: * Great Flood Fourth World: * Humans become the dominant race Ancient Times c. 3200 BC: * Egypt unified under the First Dynasty, beginning of the Early Dynastic Period of Egypt * May 1st - Hana reborn as Ha-nahkt * Second death of Ha-nahkt Medieval Period (6th century – 13th century) * Hunter Redfern born * Chervil Redfern born * Phoebe Garner born * Death of Phoebe Garner Renaissance Period (c. 14th century – 18th century) 1400’s * Chervil Redfern founds the Dark Kingdom * Beginning of the Burning Times 1600’s * 1634 - Suzanne Blanchet born * 1653 - Suzanne and her siblings executed for witchcraft * Maeve Harman born * Blood tie and marriage of Maeve and Hunter, end of the Night Wars * Garnet Redfern born * Lily Redfern born * John Quinn born * Dove Redfern born * Roseclear Harman born * Quinn becomes a vampire; death of Dove Redfern, founding of lamia enclaves * Formation of the Night World 1700’s * End of the Burning Times 19th Century Early 1900's * 'Grandma' Edgith Harman born * 1912 - Opal Burdock (nee Redfern) born * c. 1913 - Elspeth and Emmeth Harman born * 1914 - World War One begins * c. 1914 to 1918 - Elspeth and Emmeth become lost witches * 1918 - World War One ends * 1939 - World War Two begins * 1945 - World War Two Ends Late 1900's 1977: * Rowan Redfern born 1978: * Ash Redfern born * Aradia Crowley born 1979: * May - Blaise Harman born * May - Thea Harman born * Mary-Lynette Carter born * Kestrel Redfern born * James Rasmussen born * Eric Ross born * Aradia goes blind and has her first vision 1980: * May 1st - Hannah Snow born * Mark Carter born * c. August - Jade Redfern born * Poppy and Phillip North born * Gillian Lennox born * David Blackburn born * Delos Redfern born * Jez Redfern born * Iliana Dominick born * Sylvia Weald born * December 14th - Rashel Jordan and Raksha Keller born 1981: * Maggie Neely born * Keller is abandoned by her parents 1996: June * Poppy North becomes a made vampire * Poppy and James learn they're soulmates * June 21st - Poppy and Phillip discover they're lost witches August * Death of Opal Burdock * Mary-Lynette and Ash discover they're soulmates * Death of Jeremy Lovett October * Reformation of Circle Daybreak * Thea Harman and Eric Ross discover they're soulmates * Summoning of Suzanne Blanchet * Murder of Kevin Imamura * October 31st - Sending back of Suzanne Blanchet winter solstice December * Gillian Lennox dies and comes back * Gillian and David learn they're soulmates 1997: March * Lily and Hunter Redfern restart the Slave Trade * Rashel Jordan and Quinn discover they're soulmates * March 20th - Rashel and Quinn stop the Blood Feast * Rashel and Quinn join Circle Daybreak April * April 30th - Death of Maya May * May 1st - Hannah Snow turns seventeen for the first time November * Kidnapping of Aradia and Miles Neely * Miles is turned into a shapeshifter * Kidnapping of Maggie Neely * Maggie and Delos learn they're soulmates * Death of Hunter Redfern * End of the Dark Kingdom and liberation of the slaves * Death of Sylvia * Circle Daybreak acquire the second Wild Power December * Azhdeha is awoken * Assassination of Grandma Harman * Death of Azhdeha * Alliance of the Harmans and Draches